La Primera Vez
by Dramione18
Summary: Es como el primer beso, pero a mi manera, Sam escucha una platica entre Freddie y carly y se Da cuenta de que freddie aun es virgen. En el programa sam revela que freddie es virgeN frente a todos los televidentes, y despues ya se imaginaran lo que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

FURIOSO (CAPITULO 1)

Los chicos se encontraban conversando en el estudio de icarly, ya no eran los mismos niños que eran, ahora más bien casi entraban a la universidad, tan solo les faltaba un semestre en la secundaria, Freddie estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, solo faltaban 2 semanas para su cumpleaños, mientras que Sam y Carly aún tenían 17 años, la chicas acababan de ir al cine y Freddie aun sentía miedo por las palabras que Sam le había dicho, ya que el le había jugado una broma, pero aunque le temía no dejaba de pensar en ella, asi es Freddie había comenzado a sentir algo por sam Puckett y no solo algo físico ya que con el tiempo freddie se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo de sam era perfecto y la razón era porque una vez la había visto en ropa interior sin querer, fue 2 años atrás cuando se aproximaba los premios icarly y las chicas se estaban alistando  
>-Freddie puedes traer el pegamento-le pidió Spencer ya que se encontraba haciendo los premios<br>-Claro donde están?  
>-En el baño de arriba<br>-En el baño?-dijo freddie levantando una ceja- y porque en el baño?  
>-Soy artista me gusta hacer esculturas en todas par…<br>-Te gusta jugar con el pegamento-se adelanto freddie a contestar  
>-Sip-dijo Spencer riendo<br>El comenzó a subir la escaleras y abrió la puerta, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que Sam se estaba cambiando, pero ella estaba volteada y no había escuchado la puerta abrir, Freddie se quedo varios segundos observándola con los ojos abiertos como 2 platos y la boca completamente abierta, nunca se había imaginado que ella tuviera ese cuerpo, esas curvas, esa pequeña cintura y esas hermosas piernas, entonces recordó que si Sam lo veía lo mataria, asi que cerro con demasiado cuidado la puerta evitando que ella lo escuchara, sentía que su corazón se saldría en ese momento, pero desde ese dia no pudo evitar pensar en ella y en lo hermosa que era, y no solo en lo hermosa que era, también varias Veses había pensado en ese beso que se había dado cuando tenían 14 años, y ese beso y la vez que la había visto en ropa habían hecho que cada vez que mirara a sam se sonrojara.

-Y que les parecio la película que vieron, la primera vez?-decia Freddie sentándose en uno de los sofás que estaban en el estudios  
>-La peor del mundo -se adelanto a decir Carly<br>-Les dije que esa película seria horrible, osea nadamas el titulo, la primera vez  
>-Ya se-dijo Carly comiendo una palomita<br>-Y quien fue el tuyo?-pregunto sam a Carly  
>-Sam!-dijo Carly casi ahogándose<br>-Vamos somos amigos todos- pero entonces volteo a ver a freddie- bueno 2 amigas y un conocido  
>Freddie solo rodo los ojos<br>-Anda Carly dinos-decia sam emocionada  
>-Yo pues fue con brad<br>-Con brad?- dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo  
>-Si y ya no pregunten-dijo apenada- Y La tuya sam?<br>- mi primera vez fue el año pasado con un chico llamado Alex  
>Cuando Freddie escucho eso, comenzó a apretar sus puños, acaso alguien se había atrevido a tocarla, acaso alguien se había atrevido a hacerlo y no había sido el, sentía como su sangre hervía por dentro, pero no quería que lo notaran, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por sam.<br>-Ay demonios mama tiene hambre-dijo sam levantándose-ire por algo de comer, no quieren nada?  
>Freddie no contesto ya que estaba completamente furioso<br>-No yo no quiero-dijo Carly  
>-Ok en un rato regreso-dijo sam saliendo por la puerta<br>Freddie se levanto aun furioso, y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas  
>-Y con quien fue tu primera vez?-dijo Carly sonriendo<br>-No tienes que saberlo-se adelanto freddie a decir  
>-Por supuesto que tengo que saberlo<br>Freddie solo se volteo, el había deseado que sam fuera la primera  
>-Bueno solo dime su primer nombre<br>-Aaahh acaso estas mas delgada-decia freddie tratando de cambiar de conversación  
>-Ya dimelo anda<br>-Aun soy virgen  
>-Ay eso no es verdad-dijo Carly riendo<br>-Nunca he estado con nadie  
>Carly se quedo sorprendida ya que no se imaginaba eso de Freddie, y solo siguió acomodando sus cosas aun furioso por lo que había escuchado<br>-Aaah creo que es tierno que no hayas estado con nadie aun  
>-No es tierno, es horrible, pero quiero pedirte un favor, no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a sam<br>-Esta bien-dijo Carly aun sorprendida  
>Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que Sam había escuchado toda su conversación<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

EL ES VIRGEN (CAPITULO 2)

-De acuerdo chicos esto es todo en Icarly. Nos vemos mañana -decía carly  
>-No esperen, una cosita mas-dijo sam mirando con maldad a Freddie<br>-Que pasa?-decia carly  
>-Ya conocen a nuestro productor técnico Freddie? Presentate con la gente Freddie<br>Freddie miro confundido a sam pero aun asi se presento frente a todos  
>-Amm hola<br>-Ese fue Freddie que la semana pasada me esposo a un ñoño y ahora adivinen que? Freddie jamás se ha acostado con una chica, jamás el es virgen  
>Cuando Freddie escucho eso se quedo paralizado<br>-Nunca ha hecho eso, lo escuche decirlo y carly y yo somos testigo  
>Tanto carly como Freddie se quedaron completamente paralizados<br>-Bueno adiós-dijo sam saliendo victoriosa  
>Freddie solo se quedo en blanco no sabia que decir, mientras que carly salió corriendo detrás de sam y la alcanzo antes de que abriera la puerta<br>-Porque lo hisiste?-le dijo molesta  
>-Simplemente porque amo hacerlo-dijo sam enojada<br>-No tenias derecho acabas de destruir su vida  
>-No tanto como lo que el me hiso a mi<br>-El solo te esposo a gibby eso no es gran cosa, por dios gibby es gibby  
>-Yo no digo por lo de gibby, yo me refiero a otra cosa<br>-Que cosa?  
>-No tiene caso que lo sepas Shay<br>-Claro que si y me lo diras ahora mismo  
>-No en este momento<br>-Porque?  
>-Porque tengo hambre-dijo ella caminando<br>-Tu y yo vamos a hablar y le vas a pedir una disculpa a Freddie-dijo carly tomandola del pelo  
>-Duele, duele-decia sam tratando de soltarse-no ire<br>-Claro que si, que fue lo que Freddie te hiso para que tu lo trates asi?  
>En ese momento Freddie acababa de bajar del estudio, aun venia completamente palido por lo que sam había dicho, eso era lo peor que le había pasado, como era posible que ella dijera algo tan delicado como eso, ahora había acabado con todo, gracias a sam ahora seria el chico mas desdichado del mundo. Ahora todos sabrían su secreto y se burlarían de el para siempre<br>-Quieres saber que fue lo que hiso este imbécil?-dijo sam señalando a Freddie que aun estaba paralizado  
>-Que fue lo que hise?-dijo Freddie reaccionando muy molesto, ya que esta vez sam había sobrepasado – que demonios fue lo que te hise?-dijo caminando en dirección de sam y quedando frente a frente, esta era la primera vez que Freddie encaraba a sam de esa manera<br>-Ya sabes lo que hiciste, acaso tienes lagunas mentales o que?-decia sam aun mas furiosa  
>-Quiero que me expliquen que es lo que pasa?-gritaba carly furiosa<br>-Ella ya me tiene arto, como es posible que dijeras todo eso frente a todo el mundo?  
>-Te estoy asiendo una pregunta benson, que acaso no piensas contestar?-gritaba sam aun mas furiosa<br>-Yo nunca te he hecho nada, en cambio tu te has dedicado a hacer mi vida miserable  
>-Estas seguro?-gritaba mas fuerte sam<br>-Que pasa aquí chicos?-decia Spencer saliendo del baño  
>-Están furiosos jamás los había visto asi-decia carly un poco preocupada<br>-Claro que estoy seguro, jamás te he hecho algo tan horrible, como lo que tu acabas de hacer  
>-Gibbyyyy-dijo gibby entrando por la puerta- que pasa aquí?<br>-No te metas gibby-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
>-Vaya que amargados-dijo saliendo<br>-Que es lo que pasa sam? Que fue lo que Freddie te hiso?-decia carly preocupada  
>-Nunca le he hecho nada, ella esta loca-dijo Freddie volteándose provocando de sam se molestara y lo empujara al suelo<br>-Que te pasa?-grito el molesto  
>Sam se subió sobre el y tomo con fuerzas el cuello de la camisa de Freddie<br>-Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado, asta disfrutaste ver lo que estabas viendo-dijo Sam completamente furiosa  
>Entonces Freddie comprendió lo que sam le decía<br>-Tu.. tu..tu me viste-decía Freddie nervioso  
>-Claro que si te mire mientras me miraba con la boca abierta mientras me cambiaba en el baño para los premios, y yo estaba en ropa interior<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

MAMA JUEGA A GANAR (CAPITULO 3)

Sam se subió sobre el y tomo con fuerzas el cuello de la camisa de Freddie  
>-Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado, asta disfrutaste ver lo que estabas viendo-dijo Sam completamente furiosa<br>Entonces Freddie comprendió lo que sam le decía  
>-Tu.. tu..tu me viste-decía Freddie nervioso<br>-Claro que si te mire mientras me miraba con la boca abierta mientras me cambiaba en el baño para los premios, y yo estaba en ropa interior  
>En ese momento Freddie se puso completamente rojo, ya que habia comenzado a recordar esa imagen de Sam que habia querido tratar de borrar de su mente pero le era imposible hacerlo<br>Tanto como Carly como Spencer se quedaron sorprendidos por esa revelacion  
>-Yo. Sam yo lo..sien..lo siento<br>-No me digas nada estupido, tu crees que te perdonare?-decia Sam Dandole una cachetada a Freddie  
>-Sam encerio perdon, no era mi intencion aserlo<br>Pero lo hisiste, te quedaste como bobo viendome-Dijo ella dandole otra cachetada otra cachetada  
>-Sam Estamos a mano, Yo te mire en ropa interior y tu me humillaste mundialmente, ademas te estoy pidiendo disculpas-dijo Freddie aun con Sam encima de el<br>Si sam el te esta pidiendo disculpas, quien quiere Limonada?-se adelanto Carly a decir, ya que queria que sus amigos se calmaran  
>- No juego para estar a mano-dijo sam tomando el brazo de freddie y doblandolo<br>-Ayyy Sam me lastimas-decia Freddie tratando de quitar su brazo  
>-Mama juega a ganar-dijo dandole otra cachetada, soltando su brazo y levantandose de encima de Freddie<br>El -aun continuo en el suelo, aun estaba completamente rojo por la revelacion de Sam, como era posible que soportara que sam lo golpeara y eL no digera nada y como era posible que en solo un dia se dieran a descubrir 2 grandes secretos  
>Te acabare-dijo Sam caminando en direccion de la puerta- Talvez hoy no, Talvez no mañana, pero te acabare-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de fulminar con la mirada a Freddie y cerrar la puerta con fuerzas<br>-Por dios yo que tu salgo corriendo-dijo Spencer aun sorprendido  
>-Tu la miraste en ropa interior?-dijo carly en tono molesto<br>-Yo me voy-dijo Freddie levantandose  
>-Tu no te iras-dijo carly tomando su brazo- y tu largo a bañarte-le dijo a spencer<br>-Pero no quiero  
>Pero carly volteo a verlo molesta<br>-Ok, ok ya voy-dijo Spencer dejandolos solos  
>-Contestame lo que te pregunte-decia Carly muy molesta<br>-Ya no tiene caso, ya lo escuchaste todo  
>-Como que no tiene caso? acaso no te dio miedo que te matara ese dia?<br>-Carly yo solo entre al baño y ella se estaba cambiando, lo confiezo si la mire por unos segundos, demonios Carly soy hombre y no me resisti a verla, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que sabia que si me miraba me mataria, asi que cerre la puerta con cuidado, Jamas me imagine que ella me viera, ella nisiquiera lo menciono, tu crees que no me moria de miedo cada vez que ella me miraba o se quedaba a solas conmigo? siempre espere este momento pero nunca de esta forma.  
>-Nunca te imaginaste que te humillara?<br>-No, nunca me lo imagine, pero ella tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, ella se vengo de mi-decia el bajando la mirada  
>-Si claro que si se vengo de ti pero no de esa manera, tu no te merecia eso<br>-Ella tubo toda la razon-fue lo ultimo que dijo Freddie antes de salir por la puerta de los Shay  
>*********************PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE*************<br>Llege directamente a mi cuarto, nisiquiera me importo que mi madre me dijera que queria armar un rompecabezas, estaba seguro que mañana seria es asmereir de toda la escuela, la verdad si lo tenia merecido, porque demonios no solo habia cerrado la puerta en el mismo intante en que la abri y no haberme quedado como un imbecil viendola? demonios Puckett me traia loco y despues de haberla visto asi era peor, ya que las imagenes de su cuerpo siempre estaban en mi mente.  
>Revise mi telefono y tenia mas de 50 mensajes de texto y mas de 20 llamadas, estaba seguro que era de los chicos que habian visto el programa, no queria ir a la escuela, no queria que todos me viera y comenzaran a reirse de mi por ser Virgen, que demonios tenia de malo ser virgen?, ya lo se ya casi cumplia los 18 años pero aun asi no habia encontrado a la persona indicada.<br>Mi telefono sonaba con insistencia, lo tome y lo avente lo mas lejos posible, no queria escucharlo, pero sabia que mañana seria una tortura para mi.  
>Me acoste e intente dormir pero no podia hacerlo, en mi mente aun tenia las imagenes de Sam, pero tambien tenia sus palabras bien grabadas "Te acabare-dijo ella caminando en direccion de la puerta- Talvez hoy no, Talvez no mañana, pero te acabare- dijo fulminandome con la mirada", demonios que hiba a hacer?<br>Cuando por fin senti que el sueño se apoderaba de mi, mi despertador comenzo a sonar, genial, este habia hiba a ser el peor dia de todos y sobre todo no habia dormido nada durante la noche, que mas cosas horribles me podian pasar?  
>Me levante y comenze a vestirme para este dia que seria el peor de todos, pero entonces una idea vino a mi mente y si me hacia el enfermo? talves mi madre no hiba a permitir que fuera a la escuela, pero tenia que soportar que me inyectara como 15 veces, me tenia que arriesgar, pero entonces la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio y era Carly<br>-No me digas que te vas a hacer el enfermo-dijo ella mirandome  
>-Callate Carly-dije corriendo a cerrar la puerta-no quiero que mi mama se entere<br>-No lo hagas Freddie, no toda tu vida te vas a esconder de esto  
>-Pero Carly tengo miedo-dije sentandome en la cama<br>-Ya lo se y me imagino que debes estar aterrado, pero vamos no puede ser tan malo, no creo que todos los chicos de la escuela ya no sean virgenes-dijo ella sentandose a un lado de mi  
>-Pero..<br>-Pero nada, te vas a cambiar e iremos a la escuela  
>-Y si me la encuentro a ella?<br>-No te preocupes yo estare cerca de ti para que no te pase nada-dijo ella sonriendo  
>Queria demaciado a Carly, pero no en forma de Amor, si no como a una hermana, Habia superado mi enamoramiento por ella desde que fuimos novios y me di cuenta de que Yo no lo amaba y que en realidad estaba enamorado de Sam ya que ella me habia dicho que Carly solo estaba enamora de lo que habia hecho no de mi, desde ese dia me habia dado cuenta de que Yo encerio si estaba loco por Sam.<br>-Entonces lo haras por mi?-dijo ella con esa vocesita a la que no le podia decir que no  
>-Ok, si ire-dije levantandome y llendo en direccion del closet- pero antes-dije tomando un gorro y unos lentes<br>-No iras asi a la escuela?  
>-Claro que si-dije yo poniendome el gorro y los lentes<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! aqui Nettie (no se si algunos conozcan mi cuenta es : Nettie McCurdy) Caro se encuentra muy muy ocupada que por eso no habia actualizado hace meses O.O pero bueno aqui les traigo otro:**

ECORDANDO(CAPITULO 4)

Comenzamos a caminar en direccion de la escuela, pero en el preciso momento en el que abri la puerta senti demaciado miedo e intente regresarme, pero Carly habia alcanzado a tomar mi brazo, sabia exactamente lo que hiba a pasar, todo mundo se burlaria de mi y yo no podria evitarlo, sentia tanto odio por Sam, la odiaba por haberme hecho esto y jamas se lo perdonaria.  
>-Camina-decia Carly jalando mi brazo con insistencia-anda camina<br>Al final de tanto forcejeo Carly logro hacer que entrara a la escuela  
>-No quiero entrar-decia con temor<br>-No puedes dejar la escuela-decia ella mirandome directamente a los ojos, me daba cuenta en su mirada que realmente estabe preocupada por mi  
>-Todo mundo se burlara de mi-dije bajando la mirada<br>-No creer que estas siendo muy dramatico con todo esto? anda vamos, quitate ese feo disfraz  
>Yo me quite los lente y el gorro, sabia que si lo hacia estaba muerto, pero tenia que confiar en mi amiga, al final termine dándoselos<br>-Vez nadie se rie, te dije que estabas siendo muy dramatico-dijo ella mirando que nadie volteaba  
>-Oigan, oigan es Benson-dijo un chico que se acercaba junto con otros 5 chicos, comenzaron a hacer como que tiraban besos, en ese momento me senti demaciado avergonzado y podia sentir como mis mejillas se encendian, ellos al terminar soltaron una carcajada y se fueron dejandome mas avergonzado de lo que estaba<br>-Dame mi disfraz  
>-No, solo porque un par de chico lansen besitos no...<br>Entonces pude ver que una niña de septimo año se acerco a mi  
>-Oye es verdad que nunca ha besado a alguien?<br>Eso fue todo para que toda la escuela soltara una carcajada enorme, incluyendo a los mas pequeño, pude ver la mirada de arrepentimiento de Carly y las risas descontroladas de todos, en ese momento decee que la tierra me tragara, pero no podia ser un cobarde, asi que decidi salir con la frente en alto.  
>Llege a mi casa y nisiquiera me importo que mi madre estuviera preparando su comida especial, yo solo entre a mi habitacion y la cerre con seguro, no podia creerlo, yo estaba llorando, si lo hacia y con demaciado sentimiento, jamas me habia sentido asi en mi vida, habia soportado insultos, golpes, humillaciones, pero esto no lo habia soportado, y estaba seguro de que jamas la perdonaria.<br>Pasaron los dias y yo le habia mentido a mi madre hacerque de que estaba enfermo para no asistir a la escuela, me habia inyectado miles de veces, pero eso era preferible a ver a los chicos burlarse.  
>Me acoste en mi cama y no se porque pero a mi mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos, y uno de esos fue mi primer beso, porque habia sido con ella? en este momento me arrepentia de eso.<p>

******************Flash Back***************  
>Me encontraba en mi habitacion, en mi computadora tenia que modificar unas interfaces para que el programa se viera mejor, entonces escuche como la puerta se abrio y alguien entro rapidamente<br>-Sam! que haces aqui?-dije sorprendido, encerio no sabia que era lo que hacia-y porque entras asi?  
>-Force la cerradura de tu casa y parece que tu mama se dio cuenta<br>-Pero  
>-Pero nada, no hables-decia poniendo seguro<br>-Ok, pero que es lo que haces aqui?  
>-Esque quiero intentar algo<br>-Algo?-dije levantando mi ceja, que era lo que esta loca se traia entre manos?  
>-Si algoooo, acaso no entiendes bobo<br>-Pero esque...  
>En ese momento senti como sus labios se posaron sobre los mios, que era lo que estaba pasando? acaso esto era un sueño? porque me estaba besando?<br>Despues de 8 segundo que a mi me supieron a gloria ella se separo de mi lentamente  
>-Porque lo hisiste?-decia yo aun con los ojos cerrados<br>-Pues fuiste al primero que mire, y solo para saber que se sentia, y eme aqui ya te bese y ninguna palabra o te golpeo en lugares de que no deben de ser golpeados-Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y quedando frente a frente a mi  
>-Ok ok nunguna palabras-dije yo mostrandole una sonrisa<br>-Solo fue para salir del hoyo eee, no creas que por otra cosa  
>-Ok, solo para salir del hoyo<br>-Adios Torpe-dijo ella saliendo de mi cuarto  
>Yo me quede como idiota viendo como se alejaba, desde ese dia no habia podido sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, ese recuerdo que jamas olvidaria ya que con Sam habia sido mi primer beso<br>*************************Fin del Flash Back*******************  
>Pude escuchar como tocaban la puerta, yo me encontraba solo ya que mi madre habia decidido salir a comprar mas inyecciones, ya que se la habian acabado<br>-Quien es?-dije sin abrir, sabia que habia varios chicos que vanian a casa a burlarse de mi y cuando abria la puerta ellos me tomaban fotos  
>-Soy yo, ay demonios quitense de aqui-podia Escuchar que decia Carly<br>Sabia que habia chicos afuera de mi casa, asi que abri rapidamente la puerta y tome el brazo de Carly, pero pude ver varios Flash de camara impactando con mi cara y muchas risas  
>-Ayudame le decia a Carly intentando cerrar la puerta<br>Cuando por fin la puerta quedo completamente cerrada, nos dirigimos a mi habitacion.

*************FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO **************************

-Freddie vamos, han pasado 2 semanas desde lo que paso  
>-Y crees que ellos lo han podido olvidar? no lo creo Carly-dijo Freddie levantandose furioso de la cama, ellos me sigen y comienzan a gritarme cosas frente a mi mama<br>-Vamos Freddie tienes que superarlo  
>-Superarlo-dijo Freddie tomando con fuerzas el joyero que su mama le habia regalado-superarlo nunca-dijo arrojandolo fuerte contra la pared, asiendo que carly sintiera temor en ese momento<br>Freddie se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo escapar unas lagrimas, se sentia tan mal, como era posible que todo eso le pasara y todo por culpa de Sam  
>-Freddie-decia la castaña con tristeza, se acerco a abrazarlo<br>-Ella no tenia porque hacerlo, no se porque me hace esto a mi, no lo entiendo  
>-Tu sabes que ella es asi<br>-Pero eso no justifica lo que hiso, no lo justifica para nada, que acaso no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demas, a mi me mandan cartas, correos, mensajes y muchas cosas burlandose de mi y ella como si nada  
>-Yo hablare con Sam<br>-No tiene caso-dijo el levantandose y limpiando sus lagrimas- ella nunca cambiara  
>El se acerco a su closet y saco una maleta, en donde comenzo a acomodar su ropa<br>-Que estas asiendo?  
>-Que no vez, me largare de aqui<br>-No freddie no lo hagas-le decia Carly alterada sacando la ropa de la maleta  
>-Claro que si, ahora me ire y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedira<br>-Estas cometiendo una locura  
>-No lo creo, y si me lo permites acomodare mis cosas, creo que es hora de que te vayas-dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y asiendo señas para que saliera<br>-No lo voy a permitir  
>-Claro que si-dijo el cerrandole la puerta en la cara<br>Carly salio furiosa del departamento de Freddie y se dirigio al estudio, faltaban 5 minutos para que el show comenzara y como siempre Sam no llegaba, estaba muy furiosa con Sam y no se les escaparia este dia sin decirles sus verdades, aun no podia creer como una persona fuera tan mala  
>Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sam habia llegado, con su cara de que no habia pasado nada, eso hiso enfurecer aun mas a Carly<br>-Hola lo siento llego tarde-decia Sam entrando al estudio  
>-Siempre llegas tarde-decia Carly muy molesta<br>-Y? es genian el show empieza en 3 minutos, y donde esta el estupido? si llega a venir yo me...  
>-Freddie no va a venir-decia la castaña mirando aun mas molesta a Sam<br>-Pues me da gusto, pero ojala que el cerebrito no vaya a tener problemas ya que no fue a la escuela en toda la semana, pero lo que no es justo es que se haya perdido 2 ensayos de Icarly, y ahora no vendra pues que poco profesional-decia acercandose a donde estaba su amiga  
>-Tu lo lastimaste, cada vez que deja su casa lo molestan porque le dijiste a todos que no se habia acostado con nadie, sabia que nisiquiera le habla a su mama, se sienta en la salida de emergencia, solo porque le da pena ver a cualquiera<br>-Y lo que el me hiso a mi no vale? acaso eso no es importante, por dios Carly eso no tenia porque hacermelo  
>-Eso fue un accidente, el solo te miro, pero no paso Nada<br>-Eso no justifica nada  
>-Sam el solo te miro y traias ropa interior, el no te miro desnuda, Y no paso nada mas y todo este tiempo no te lo dijo por temor a que lo golpearas, pero en cambio tu , le arruinaste la vida y nisiquiera te importa, nisiquiera te importa que mañana sera su cumpleaños y el sera el peor cumpleaños de su vida, nisiquiera quizo que le festejaramos y sabes que es lo peor? ahora mismo esta asiendo maletas para irse de su casa -decia aun mas molesta la castaña<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Encerio había dejado de subir capítulos a Fanfictio ya que estaba completamente molesta con alguien que me había robado esta historia y la había publicado en Fanfiction diciendo que era suya y qe yo se la había robado, porque lo hiso? Aun no lo se, ella aun no a quitado la historia de su perfil, ni me ha pedido disculpas, pero esta historia yo la publico en otra pagina y el dia que dije que alguien me estaba robando la historia las chicas que siguen mi historia le mandaron muchos Reviews diciéndole que la historia no era suya y cosas asi, y la verdad se los agradesco mucho ya que yo me esforcé para escribir esta historia, Bueno mejor dicho la historia es de Icarly yo solo la tome he hise unos cambios a mi manera, se que muchos dicen que yo soy la que estoy plagiando, pero la verdad solo lo hise para saber como se escucharía una historia de esta manera, y la verdad creo que si funciono, y les quiero pedir un favor si la historia no les gusta simplemente no comenten ni tampoco me hagan sentir mal diciéndome groseria, ya que a mi no me gusta tener problemas.

DEBERIAMOS HACERLO? (CAPITULO 5)

Sam solo se quedo callada, lo que su amiga decia era verdad, Freddie solo habia cometido un accidente y por temor no le habia dicho, pero lo que ella habia echo era horrible, en ese momento comenzo a sentirse una basura, como era posible que le hisiera eso a Freddie.

-Pero como? se quiere ir?

-Claro que se quiere ir, ya no soporta las burlas y las humillaciones de los chicos

-Deacuerdo ire a disculparme-dijo muy apenada la rubia

-No importa si haces eso o no-gritaba Carly muy molesta- Los chico no van a dejar de molestarlo porque no puedes retirar lo que dijiste

-No fue mi intension

-Fuiste muy lejos esta vez y no lo arreglaras- entonces la alarma de que el show comienza empezo a sonar- es hora de comenzar

Sam solo se quedo arrepentida de lo que le habia dicho a Freddie, tenia que hacer algo para que el la disculpara

-Bueno como puedo hacer el show ya que me deprimiste

-No lo se, solo ponte enfrente de la camara y azlo

Las 2 se pusieron enfrente de la camara y comenzaron a saludar a todos

-Soy Sam-dijo ella un poco desanimada

-Soy Carly

-Y esto es Icarly

-El unico Show que no contiene grasas

-Y mantiene la arena de gato fresca todo el dia

-Y ahora lo que hemos estado esperando

-Esperen, esperen, antes de comenzar quiero decir algo-decia sam completamente roja- en el ultimo Icarly les dije que Freddie no se habia acostado con nadie, y eso fue muy personal y no devi decirlo en el show-entonces ella cambio su cara de apenada a molesta- y para toda la gente que ha estado molestando a Freddie con eso, dejenlo empaz porque apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho tampoco- pero entonces ella tomo un poco de aire y despues lo dejo escapar- Incluyendome

En ese momento Carly puso cara de impresion ya que 2 semanas atras ella le habia dicho que no era virgen

-Si es cierto, jamas me he acostado con alguien, asi que si quieren molestar a alguien es a mi, LO QUE ES MALA IDEA A MENOS QUE VIVAN CERCA DE UN HOSPITAL-Dijo Sam gritando

En ese momento Carly aun estaba paralizada, pero entonces reacciono

-A..a..aa por ahora el show se cancela, pero mientras disfruten de esta foto de un hombre con una albondiga en su ombligo-dijo ella corriendo a suspender el programa

-Porque detuviste el Show?

-Eso fue increible lo que dijiste- ella aun no lo podia creer-mentiste para que le gente dejara de molestar a Freddie

-No lo hise

-Espera es verdad que jamas has estado con alguien?-preguntaba la castaña sorprendida

-Te impresiona?

-Pues si, esque hace 2 semanas dijiste que no lo eras, y ahora dices esto- decia aun mas confundida

-Solo lo dije para que no se burlaran

-Encerio si estoy imprecionada

-Voy a hablar con Freddie-dijo sam comenzando a caminar

-Te deceo suerte

-Eso espero

Ella salio del apartamento de Carly, sentia que su corazon se saldria por la revelacion que acababa de hacer frente a todo el mundo, pero era necesario hacerlo, ya que se sentia muy mal por lo que le habia hecho a Freddie, era verdad lo habia olvidado este dia era cumpleaños de Freddie y ella lo habia olvidado, "Soy un monstruos" penso en voz baja, despues se encontro en la puerta de la casa de el, sentia que su corazon se saldria, tenia que pedirle disculpas y sobre todo tenia miedo de que el se fuera de Seattle, ella no sabria que hacer si el se hiba, en ese momento sintio miedo, un miedo a perderlo, su vida no seria la misma sin el, pero cuando se disponia a tocar la puerta las palabras de Carly resonaron en su cabeza "sabia que nisiquiera le habla a su mama, se sienta en la salida de emergencia, solo porque le da pena ver a cualquiera" y si el estaba ahi?-penso antes de tocar la puerta, comenzo a caminar en direccion de la salida de emergencia y lo miro, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la salida de emergencia, su corazon se detuvo por un segundo y despues comenzo a latir de nuevo, el aun no se habia ido, el estaba ahi y estaba segura de que le pediria disculpas.

PVO Freddie

Era verdad lo que habia escuchado? ella en verdad me habia defendido de todos? esto era dificil de creer, nunca en mi vida me habia imaginado a Sam defendiendome, en verdad era lo mas sorprendente que habia escuchado de ella, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando ella dijo que ella jamas habia estado con alguien, tenia que admitirlo, eso me dejo mas sorprendido y a la vez hiso que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, eso queria decir que ella nos habia mentido a mi y a Carly al decirnos que ella se habia acostado con Max, eso hiso que todo dentro de mi se estremeciera, a ella nunca nadie la habia tocado y que tal si yo...  
>Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la ventana, entonces la mire a ella, encerio si me sorprendi al verla ahi, no me lo imaginaba de ella, no de Sam Pucket, Ella comenzo a sonreir, esas sonrisas que hacian qu cualquiera se derritiera, yo solo pude sonreirle como bobo y en ese instante me levante de las escaleras y le hise una seña de que saliera a donde yo estaba, yo me volvi a sentar en las escaleras y ella se sento en la ventana mirandome fijamente, yo sentia como mi corazon latia a mil por hora y creia que se saldria de mi pecho<p>

-Que onda

Tipico en sam, nunca me saludaria bien

-Hola

Solo me limite a acercarme un poco a donde ella estaba y sentarme en la ventana junto con ella

-Fue muy valiente...lo que hisiste

Cuando dije eso pude ver su cara de sospresa, ella jamas se hubiera imaginado que yo hibiera visto el programa

-Lo oiste?

Encerio jamas habia visto esa exprecion en su rostro

-"Jamas me perderia Icarly" dije mostrandole mi lap, me volvio a mostrar esa sonrisa que podia derretir a cualquiera y despues comenzo a suspirar

-Me disculpo por decir en publico que eras virgen

Wooou eso no me lo esperaba, Sam pidiendome disculpa, en realidad se miraba tan sinsera al decirlo

-Tambien me disculpo por los golpes que te di hace dias y por todos los insultos que te he dicho

-Yo tambien tengo que disculparme por lo que paso, por haberte visto en ropa interior aquel dia y no haberte dicho nada

En verdad estaba completamente apenado y no sabia como reaccionaria ella

-No te preocupes, todo eso quedara olvidado

-Eso significa que no volveras a molestarme?

Ella solo comenzo a reir, encerio amaba la forma en que reia, se veia tan hermosa

-Nooo, aun voy a molestarte

Era de esperarse de ella, Sam nunca cambiaria

-Deacuerdo

-Ok

-Si, en verdad seria aburrido si no hisiseras mi vida miserable

Eso era verdad, yo no podia vivir sin que ella me hisiera sus maldades, a decir verdad amaba que lo hisiera, ya estaba impuesto a que lo hisisera, incluso aveces la hacia enojar cuando yo la ignoraba

-Pero ya sabes podrias detenerte tantito

-No lo creo

Ella encerio siempre haria mi vida miserable y de eso yo me encargaria

-Si, ni yo-dije tratando de parecer resignado

-Es tan bobo

-Que cosa?

En verdad no la entendia, en un momento estaba sonriendo y al otro estaba molesta

-Ya sabes.. como la gente se entusiasma con la primera Vez

En verdad lo que ella decia era muy cierto ya que yo si me habia entusiasmado con tener mi primera vez con ella y me lo habia imaginado desde que tenia 15 años.

-Que tonteria

-Asi que no mentias? Jamas has estado con alguien?

Aunque lo habia escuchado en el programa, yo mismo lo queria escuchar de sus labios, queria que me lo dijera de frente

-Nop

Trate de ocultar mi sonrisa en los labios, esto era increible, sabia que no era bueno para disimular, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que si ella notaba mi emocion me descubriria

-Algunas veces he deceado poder salir del camino

-Si lo se yo tambien

-Encerio? No puedo dejar de preocuarme por eso

Entonces a mi mente vino la idea mas tonta que pude tener, pero no hiba a ser posible, que tal si me golpeaba por decirselo, encerio lo deceaba como nada en este mundo, pero esque esta situacion en la que nos encontravamos me orillaba a pensar eso, pero talvez eso seria un sueño para mi, sin querer una risa salio de mi

-Que?

Ella estaba un poco confundida y la entendia, yo tambien lo estaba

-Nada es...

-Dime

-Es bobo

-Dilo

Me di cuenta que comenzo a perder la paciencia, asi que tenia que decirselo, que me podoa pasar? solo resivir uno de esos tantos golpes a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, asi que si se lo diria, tome un poco de aire

-Deacuerdo..hiba..a...decir...que...

Yo me encontraba demaciado nervioso pero lo que ella me dijo casi hace que me desmaye de la impresion

-Que deveriamos de hacerlo?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, hablemos de este capitulo que es el ultimo, tuve la ayuda de una gran amiga, su nombre es Isabel, aquí en Fanfiction es conocida como I.s.a.b.e.l.i,t.a ella me ayudo mucho con este capitulo, se puede decir que ella hiso la mitad y encerio se lo agradezco.

Este capitulo es un poco fuerte, tiene Lemon, asi le dicen a las escenas algo fuertes, la verdad yo no sabia que era eso asta que Isabel me lo dijo, bueno para lo que aun piensas que la historia es plagiada les mostrare la pagina donde la publico y para que se den cuenta desde cuando tengo esta novela

.com/media/set/?set=a.261621223864465.84518.261599263866661&type=3 es en esa cuenta de Facebook, espero que ahí se den cuenta de que les digo la verdad y la otra chica es la que me esta robando la historia.

Además ya comenze a escribir la segunda parte y muy pronto la publico aqui

Les quiero pedir un favor si la historia no les gusta simplemente no comenten ni tampoco me hagan sentir mal diciéndome groseria, ya que a mi no me gusta tener problemas.

LA PRIMERA VEZ(ULTIMO CAPITULO)

Vaya eso me habia eso si me habia sorprendido, me quede paralizado al escuchar eso, acaso esto era un sueño? en verdad si estaba soñando, cerre mi ojos y me dije a mi mismo que esto era un sueño, esto no podia estar pasando, solo suspire y rei en mis adentro, era el sueño o el pensamiento mas loco que hubiera tenido, no queria abrir los ojos porque sabia que cuando lo hisiera ella no estaria ahi, solo deje escapar un suspiro y abri mis ojos lentamemte esperando no encontrarla frente a mi, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que esa hermosa chica rubia se encontraba ahi viendome con sus hermosos ojos azules y esto no habia sido un sueño, en verdad si se encontraba ahi, y ella me habia dicho que deveriamos de hacerlo, En ese momento senti un escalofrio que recorrio todo mi cuerpo, frente a mi estabaSam Puckett la chica que me habia hecho la vida imposible y yo me habia atrevido a insinuarle que si queria hacerlo conmigo, senti un miedo horrible y solo intente disculparme, pero de mi boca no salio una disculpa

-Me vas a Romper el brazo verdad?

En ese momento trage saliva, encerio comenze a sentir panico y queria salir corriendo de ese lugar, Ella solo se quedo callada y continuo viendome con sus penetrantes ojos

-No

Acaso habia escuchado bien? ella no queria golpearme por lo que le acababa de insinuar?

-Bueno deveriamos? solo para que ambos terminemos con todo esto

Aun no estaba seguro de lo que decia, en verdad aun no podia salir de mi asombro, en verdad ella si queria estar conmigo?, Voltee a verla aun apenado y pude ver como ella comenzo a suspirar, acaso lo estaba dudando?

-Para salir del hoyo unicamente

Yo no sabia si sonreir, o gritar de la emocion, en verdad era algo increible esto que estaba pasando

-Solo para salir del hoyo

Quise mostrarme igual que ella, sin ninguna emocion, como si quisiera aparentar que en verdad era solo para salir del hoyo, pero solo yo sabia que eso no era verdad, yo la queria a ella, yo queria tenerla en mis brazos, lo habia soñado por tanto tiempo y ahora esto se estaba cumpliendo

-Juras que vamos a odiarnos despues de todo esto?

Yo sabia que eso no era cierto, yo no podia odiarla, pero en este momento no podia contradecirla ya que haria todo lo que ella dijera

-Totalmente y jamas le diremos a nadie

-Jamas

En ese momento todo se convirtio en un horrible silencio, podia jurar que ella escuchaba los latidos de mi corazon, estaba tan acelerado que no sabia si se saldria en ese momento, la miraba y parecia que ella se encontraba igual de nerviosa que yo y eso me hacia decearla aun mas, tenia que tomar la iniciatiba asi que me levante de la ventana, senti como mis rodillas temblaron pero intente mantenerme de pie, despues de atravesar la ventana y llegar al otro lado le di mi mano para que la tomara, grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que ella habia tomado mi mano, encerio jamas me habia imaginado en esta situacion, y mucho menos con ella, la chica que mas me odiaba en el mundo, el camino al asensor se volvio eterno, sentia como mi mano temblaba, pero no solo eran mis manos si no que tambien las de ella.

-Y tu.. ma..ma?

Pude notar su nerviosismo jamas habia visto a Sam Puckett en esa condicion

-Tomo el turno de la noche, regresa por la mañana

Ella solo bajo la mirada y yo segui caminando en direccion del asensor y cuando entramos pude ver como ella solto mi mano y se separo de mi acomodandose en la esquina del elevador, en verdad no queria hablar, que tal si arruinaba las cosas y ella terminaba negando hacer esto conmigo

-"Son las 12:02" ella comenzo a mirar su reloj, que queria decir eso, yo tambien tenia un reloj y sabia que hora era

-Feliz Cumpleaños

Woou encerio eso no me lo esperaba, ella se habia acordado de mi cumpleaños, voltee nerviosamente a verla y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como ella sonreia

-Gracias por recordarlo, por lo menor no fue una tarjeta de cumpleaños que dijera Feliz Cumpleaños, te odio, odio Sam

Ella me mostro una hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando el asensor se detuvo todo volvio a ser nerviosismo y silencio, esta vez no tube el suficiente valor como para tomar su mano, asi que solo decidimos caminar en direccion de mi departamento, podia jurar que me desmayaria camino a casa, pero no podia parecer tan cobarde, menos ahora que habia logrado llegar asta aqui,cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, mi cuerpo se tenso al sentirla tan cerca de mí. En ese mismo momento, saque las llaves e intente abrir la puerta, pero el mismo nerviosismo no me dejaba acertar. Después de luchar un rato por fin logré abrirla, le hice una seña como todo caballero para que entrara y así lo hizo, la seguí no sin antes revisar que nadie la allá visto entrar a mi apartamento.

PVO GENERAL

En el momento que habían llegado a la habitación de Freddie el ambiente se volvió tenso, era casi palpable. Ella no podía estar más nerviosa, sí, era su primera vez y en secreto había deseado perderla con Freddie; ella no lo iba a aceptar ni bajo amenaza, pero sentía muchas cosas por él y una de ellas era el deseo desenfrenado por contacto que era reemplazado por golpes.

Ninguno tenía la confianza suficiente para iniciar. Sam miraba el piso como si de algo maravilloso se tratase y él miraba su escritorio sopesando las opciones que tenía. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ambos estaban nerviosos y no saben qué hacer.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –Sam rompió el silencio de forma brusca haciéndolo reaccionar.

Freddie solo se limita a asentir ya que no estaba seguro de su voz, se acerca a ella cortando la distancia y decide actuar. En el primer momento que los labios del castaño tocaron los de ella se sintió la torpeza haciéndolos reír, eso era lo que necesitaban para romper el hielo. El castaño suspiró antes de unir sus labios nuevamente, era un beso lleno de ternura mientras una de sus manos viajaba lentamente desde sus brazos hasta sus hombros y la otra acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Sam dejo escapar un suspiro placentero que le brindo a Freddie la confianza para seguir con su trabajo.

Lentamente comienza a subir la camisa de Sam acariciando su piel suave en el proceso, se vio obligado a romper el beso para terminar de quitarla. Freddie se sorprende ante tanta belleza y ella se cubrió rápidamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese hermoso color. "-No, no te cubras, Sam. Eres hermosa-.", susurró tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas; él la besa con pasión gimiendo de placer en el beso.

Freddie decide hacer un movimiento más atrevido, sin dejar de besarla baja los tirantes del sujetador, la rubia ahoga un grito y no puede ocultar los temblores de su cuerpo, pero cuando él llegó hasta el broche dibujo una sonrisa socarrona. Ni cuando se encontraba en una posición comprometedora dejaba de ser la misma, Freddie suspira exasperado al escuchar las carcajadas de la rubia.

-No le dejes el trabajo de una mujer a un hombre –susurró Sam mientras se quitaba su sujetador. Ella cerró los ojos y lo dejo caer en algún lado del piso junto a su camisa.

Ahora se sentía expuesta, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan evidente. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de fijar sus ojos azules en los ojos de Freddie, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Había deseo, lujuria y anhelo en sus ojos, esos ojos achocolatados que la hacían perder la cabeza en un segundo.

Sam se acercó para besar sus labios sorprendiéndolo, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa desde que llegaron al cuarto, le encantaba. Una de sus manos acarició las caderas de la rubia con lentitud, su piel era tan suave y tersa que podía sentir su piel erizarse. Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, Sam moría por más contacto pero se atrevía a hacer un movimiento por temor a que se arrepienta.

Ella no puede resistirlo, necesitaba tenerlo en igualdad de condiciones, así que no se detuvo y solo se limitó a actuar. Freddie se sorprendió mucho más, si es posible, pero luego sonrió notando el desespero y las ansias contenidas de ella, eso quería decir que él estaba afectándola y mucho. Él ahogo un gemido al sentir las suaves manos de Sam sobre su pecho, lo estaba acariciando y su rostro se transformó en deseo puro.

Ella disfrutaba mucho haciéndole daño todos los días, el contacto físico que lograba en esos escasos momentos era suficiente para mantenerla satisfecha, pero después de escucharlo gemir de esa manera ya nada sería igual. Acarició los músculos de sus brazos y pecho, sonriendo de vez en cuando al escucharlo gemir; definitivamente había conseguido un nuevo estimulo sin necesidad de pelear.

Lentamente, Freddie la llevó hasta su cama donde se dejaron caer sin romper el beso. Necesitaba tocarla, hacerle sentir cuanto la deseaba, fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo por su mente. Estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero quería… no, necesitaba sentirla. Él rompió el beso ante la mirada confundida de la rubia, Freddie solo pudo sonreír antes de comenzar a besar su cuello. Su piel era tan suave, una delicia y sus gemidos lo enloquecían, él inició un camino de besos hasta su pecho. Nunca se imagino tal reacción de parte de Sam, gritos mezclados con gemidos escapaban traicioneramente de sus labios, esa sería su nueva melodía y estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría.

La rubia clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Freddie y muerde sus labios con fuerza cuando él la despoja de sus últimas prendas. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, pero el deseo podía más que su sentido común. Ahogo un grito cuando su boca se apodero de uno de sus pechos y una de sus manos tocaba su centro. Desde ese momento, todo se convirtió en un cumulo de sensaciones que logró nublar su mente y le obligaba a centrarse en el placer que él le proporcionaba.

Sam clava sus uñas en la espalda de Freddie y muerde su labio con fuerza cuando una de sus manos toca su intimidad. No había sensación en el mundo que pudiera ganarle a esta, de eso estaba segura. Los dedos del castaño se movían lentamente dentro y fuera de ella con facilidad, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada al igual que la suya y se preguntó ¿cómo podía él disfrutar de esa caricia tanto como ella? Porque si estaba segura de algo era que él lo estaba disfrutando.

El calor aumento en la habitación mientras la tensión en su vientre aumentaba alarmantemente, Sam sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y nunca imagino sentirlo gracias a él. Ella lo besó con urgencia y brusquedad, eso pareció no impórtale al castaño que solo estaba concentrado en hacerle sentir. Aun con sus labios unidos y sus lenguas luchando por el dominio, Sam grita de placer al culminar. Su cuerpo se retuerce y tiembla dejándose llevar por el cumulo de sensaciones. Todo pensamiento coherente se borra de la mente de Freddie, quiere hacerla suya.

-Por favor, Freddie, terminemos con esta tortura… -él nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma y mucho menos decir su nombre de esa manera tan sensual que casi lo llevó a la locura.

El asintió separándose por completo de la rubia para comenzar a quitarse el resto de su ropa. Solo allí se dan cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y los nervios volvieron a atacar con fuerza renovada. Freddie vio como ella mordió su labio sin apartar los ojos de su miembro y contempló maravillado el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella nunca lo imagino tan grande; eso no significaba que ya allá visto uno, pero el tamaño le asustaba, ¿y si le hace daño?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Freddie se había terminado de poner el condón y su mirada estaba fija en ella. Él también estaba nervoso, lo que menos deseaba era dañarla y quería demostrárselo, pero no sabía cómo.

El castaño se dejo caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Sam. "-Nunca te haré daño, confía en mí…" murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, necesitaba que le creyera sino no sería capaz de hacerlo. Sam suspiró tratando de calmarse y asintió dibujando una sonrisa. Solo cuando fue capaz de no sentir los temblores de su cuerpo se decidió a actuar.

Y así sucedió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se alineó con su cuerpo para entrar lentamente en ella. Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el placer, un placer desconocido que erizo su piel e invadió todo su cuerpo al entrar más y más. Fue levemente consciente del dolor y la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, así que se obligo a detenerse y esperar.

Sam trato de no llorar, de no ser como esas niñas sentimentales en su primera vez. Pero no lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Freddie temblaba y hacia todo lo posible para no moverse, no quería dañarla, ella siempre sería su prioridad aunque todo en él lo impulsaba a continuar, debía esperar. Trato de desviar la atención de su dolor distrayéndola, beso sus labios,

-Puedes moverte… pero no tan rápido –chilló al final presa del miedo y él solo pudo besarla con pasión al comenzar un vaivén lento.

La mano de Freddie agarraba con fuerza la almohada para tratar de controlarse, estar dentro de ella era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Los ojos de Sam estaban brillantes a causa del placer que estaba experimentando, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y aunque todavía dolía un poco el placer era mayor.

Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco cuando la escuchó gemir y retorcerse bajo de él, eso era demasiado y comienza a gemir ante su propio placer. Él perdía la concentración y lo que menos quería era llegar primero que ella, pero se estaba haciendo difícil esperarla. Sam comienza a gemir más fuerte cuando él aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos llegando a un punto sensible dentro de ella y eso fue todo, no pudo soportarlo, se dejo llevar.

Los gemidos de Sam se confundían con los de Freddie que se había permitido dejarse llevar por su propio placer. Entonces, allí estaban, abrazados con fuerza mientras disfrutaban de las replicas de placer y trataban de ocultar sus sonrisas satisfechas del otro.

Minutos más tarde, Sam se levantó con fingida calma y comienza a vestirse para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sam… -ella se detiene mirándolo a los ojos. –Te odio… -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo también te odio, Freddie…

Al cerrar la puerta se deja caer unos segundos en ella y se regaña mentalmente al saber que todo lo que acaba de decir es una completa mentira. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Freddie estaba acostado en su cama completamente desnudo, su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados recordando los momentos pasados. El no la odiaba, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
